


Can I dissect it?

by These_atoms_made_a_human



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All of the goodies are just mentioned, Body Horror, Curiosity is amazing guys, Dissection, Does this coun as Intrulogical?, Not medically precise at all, Remus being himself, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/These_atoms_made_a_human/pseuds/These_atoms_made_a_human
Summary: Got really inspired by a tumblr post and just HAD to write this downI need to see more of Logan and Remus being dorks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Can I dissect it?

**Author's Note:**

> Got really inspired by a tumblr post and just HAD to write this down  
> I need to see more of Logan and Remus being dorks

He was bored. Torment Virgil? Done. Knock down Roman? Twice done. Annoy Deceit? Well, he did and got his head ripped out of his neck after 45 minutes of insistenly trying to pluck out his scales. He was in time out and that was excrucianting.

Remus tried to think if he could go after Patton without calling much atention when he heard footsteps. Logan was going down the stairs, scribling in a piece of paper and seemingly very focused on it.

Perfect timing!

"Hey!!"

"Oh, Remus. Can I help you with something?"

"Here!!" Remus reached to his chest, prying his own heart out and dropping it in front of the Nerdy Wolverine.

"Pretty gross, huh?" He had an insane smile in his face, eargerly waiting for Logan to snap at him. What he got was a child-like curiosity on the others eyes.

"Can.. can I keep this?"

"Uh....sure?" That was confusing, where was the usual indifference that Logan displayed?

"Am I allowed to dissect it?" His eyes where shinning with excitment and that sent a warm feeling through Remus body, the heart resting in Logan's hand beating faster.

"Please do!"

Logan snapped his fingers, warping the space surrounding them to ressemble a sterile room. Simple white walls and flooring, a metal desk in the center and near it a cabinet displaying different blades. Remus followed Logan to the table, noticing that now he had black latex gloves on. He didn't trust himself to speak and risk taking Logan out of his zone. This was far more interesting that any comentary he might've come up with.

The still beating heart was placed in the center of the table, blood still going through it and splattering in the floor. Remus imagined what it would look like to murder someone in this room, the amazing patterns the blood would do in the walls. It probably would look like some abstract art or some bullshit like that, maybe an art critic would say that the canvas symbolized the violence within all humans damaging the inner purity that all aspire to maintain.

A wet slashing sound brought him back to the present, where Logan was carefully cutting the heart in half. He winced at the pain and at the same time was incredible fascinated by the focused expression of the logical side. Would he look like that if he was to kill someone? Would he metodically cut through his victim flesh and desmember them or would he be precise and quick? Maybe he would collect their organs and play with them, pretending to be Victor Frankstein constructing a perfect human. If so, who's brain was he going to pick?

"Remus, can you make it stop beating?" Remus looked down at the heart, all it's four chambers displayed and twiching faster as he looked back at Logan.

"Sure thing, Nerdy Wolverine" He slapped the two halves of the heart, making the blood pooled in the chambers splatter everywhere, drenching their faces.  
Logan started a faint laughter as the blood dripped from them, soon growing in volume as Remus joined him, both joyling discussing the anatomy of a human heart.

**Author's Note:**

> And it was a fast one dksnksns  
> Also, english isn't my first language and I would apreciate any help I could get (I tried to check it myself but I'm too tired to be sure of everything)  
> Hope you enjoyed our trash man bonding with Logan~~


End file.
